people of the elements
by bluerose16
Summary: bella and her two brothers jasper and emmett have been abused by there their father ever since their mother have died but what if they have a special gift? a new family comes to town can they help them or well it be to late? normal couples abuse and rape
1. Chapter 1

Bella's pov

"Why don't you ever listen to me?!" dad yelled at mom they have been always fighting often but im not sure why sometimes when they have stop fighting mom comes out all beat up and i help her clean her wounds. "mom why does dad do this to you so doesnt he love you?" i asked her mom looked down at my with sadness in her eyes and fear.

"yes Bella he does but we are having some hard times right now sweetie." oh ok mom

what can i do to help dad dtop getting mad at you?" i asked her but she just stayed quiet.

"mom i wanna help you in whatever can so dad can stop hitting you. please mom" i asked.

"oh sweetie but you will have to help so much around the house"

"its ok mom i can handle it besides I'm almost 6 so i can help you." i said proudly i looked up and saw that she had tears in her yes

" aw mom please don't cry i can clean the house and cook everyday remember you showed me how to cook." mom opened her mouth to say something but i quickly said

"mom, dad is going to go get jasper and Emmett from football practice" mom eyes went huge

" bella how do you know that?"

"because mom i can hear em and jazz mind" i said

"wait you can hear what they are thinking? she asked

"yea mom i can also hear your mind and dad mind" i said proudly

"Bella sweetie what else can you do?" she asked

"well mom i learned that i can control two elements since i was nine and em and jazz have been helping me control them"

"Bella what elements do you have?"

"i have water and light its really cool and i can water and light do whatever i want"i laughed

"Bella this is very important you can not used you powers in front of your father ok?"

"ok mom but why?" i asked

"because baby your father does not know that you, Emmett, and Jasper have powers"

" mom do you have powers?" yes i do i have your powers and Emmett's and Jasper's powers." tears were rolling down her face

"mom please dont cry i can control my powers i know it"

"i know you can but you have to come with me i have to show you something very important"

we went upstairs to the basement and mom went to get seven books each book had a sign and different color to it.

"ok sweetie here this is the book for water and light"

she gave me two books one was deep blue like the ocean with little rain drops in the cover, the other one was yellow like light and it had the sun on it but the looked so bright

"these books has everything you need yo know about water and light"

"ok mom but what about em and jazz's powers?"

"well when they come back i will give them these books so they can learn more about there powers"

"_ Bella tell mom that we will be home in next 5 mins" i heard jazz say in his mind_

" _ok jazz and mom wants you to go to the basement to get your books"_

_"ok we will now hurry and tell mom, dad is getting mad"_

" mom jazz said that they will be home in 5 minutes"

mom eyes got wide and had fear in them

" ok Bella go to room and hide the books then meet me downstairs"

"ok mom" i went to my room and put the books where dad will never look, i went under my bed and got my box that had stuff that dad didn't know about. i put the books in the box and put it under my bed

i heard the car pull up in the drive way and dad face was angry he slammed the door closed and saw em and jazz get out they had their heads down dad opened the front door and pushed em and jazz in and that when i heard mom scream

what do you think bad? good? please review this is my first story i will put up the second chapter when i get at least 5 reviews

love Alex


	2. Chapter 2:the books

wow 11 reviews thank you so much and u guys will keep on guessing what they are and yes they are something magical really good guesses anyway here is chapter 2 hope you like it

bpov

I went downstairs and screamed mom waz on the floor bleeding very badly and dad was kicking her repeatly. dad hear me scream and turned slowly to me his face was red like a apple and his eyes were pich black.

"dad why are you doing this? don't you love mom? i asked

he stepped closer to me. him smelled like beer. suddenly he pulled me by the hair and dragged me up the stairs

"No you little brat i have never loved your mother!!!!!!!!" he yelled he pulled harder on my hair and started puching me on my tummy it toke the breath out me and hurt very badly.

"You never do anything right you always ask questioning and always cry i hate you!!!!!!" he dropped me on the stairs and i screamed the old wood cut my body finally when i reached the bottom Emmett ans jasper rushed over to me there faces had a big bruise on both there cheeks.

i gasped. "what did he do- i was cut off by jasper shaking his head

_"later Bella not now we need to get dad to sleep before he does any more damage to us plus we need to get mom healed"_

_"OK jasper but you and Emmett need to tell me wanted dad did to you"_

jasper looked at Emmett and they nodded. " GIRL WHERE IS MY DINNER?!" dad yelled at me. my eyes widened me and mom didn't cook dinner yet jazz and em must have heard my cause they look scared like me

"we were just going to make it dad" i said

then dad dragged me and pushed me to the wall and started kicking me in my tummy "don't kick.. you ever kick.. call me ever again kick.. only kick.. call me kick.. sir or father kick.."when he was finally done i couldn't breathe right and my eye sight was getting blurry

"yes sir"i said he laughed evily "good now that you get in fix my dinner he kicked me one last time and for that one i had to scream he left me there bruised and bleeding before i knew it jazz and em had me and mom upstairs. i heard mom groan and she slowly opened her eyes.

"mom are you ok?" we all asked

mom looked like she couldn't even breathe that well

_"yes im fine just a little hurt please Emmett and jasper go to the basement and get the 5 books trust they standout hurry now"she said in our minds_

_"ok mom alex stay here with mom she needs you and heal her the most you can: jasper said _

i only nodded i felt tears run done my cheeks i begin to call water and light to me

"water light come i need you"

water and light quickly came and i felt them with me i looked down at my hands the tight was light blue and the left was yellow

"water light i ask you to heal my mom"

it went really fast to her body.

she gasped i tired to the most bads ones which were her back and arms.

i heard the door close andsaw jazz and em come back "we got the books" said em

i looked at the books the ones that em had, he had one red and black. the red one had a huge flame in the cover of it but it also looked like the sun,the black had a black cloud with silver. jazz had the ones that were sky blue and green, the sky blue had a perfect white cloud and it looked like air pasted through it, the green had a big rock and leaves that looked so pretty and different the last one was pure white it had a white ball in the cover and had different colors in it.

"em jazz we need to hela mom before da-" i was cut off by huge footsteps comin to my room.

haha i know im evl and sorry i havent upated september iz the busy month of the year for me review

next chapter no reviews= no chapter tell me if its good or bad

love alex

_

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 3: the elements

Bella's pov

_aw only 3 reviews really i thought i would get atleast 5....... oh well thanks for the ones who reviewed any way here is chapter 3 :P_

i heard dad coming to the room and i quickly told water and light to come back to me. "jazz, em we need to hide the books so dad wont see them hurry give them to me"i yelled. they quickly gave them to me and i quickly put them under my bed. i quickly went back to where em and jazz were, i heard the door slam and saw fathers face all in pain and sorrow. he pushed us aside and went to mom . he carefully picked her up and carried her downstairs we didn't move from that spot we knew that he was going go take her to the hospital.

"em jazz we need to look at books and learn more about our powers." i said they nodded i turned to my bed and toke out the books. "we will start with u Bella since you are the youngest." jazz said i nodded i took the water and light books and opened the cover to the water, the pages looked so new like they haven't been touched. i read what it said bout water

"water the most pure thing next to light is the second powerful element that can heal as good all the elementsjoined together,water can form mists, waterfall, rivers,lakes, and rain, it can be also be useful to protect anyone the person who the user tells it to it can make bubbles and or force fields around them, water can also form snow and ice water represents peace. i looked up to jazz and em "that'sall its says here em can u get the water book?"i asked he nodded

i opened the light book and begin reading "light is the mostly purest thing in our world it can heal and protect anyone light can light up a room or make the room darkerlight can be formed into sparkle or a ball light, light is the powerful healing element with all the elements you can heal anyone and anything you want. light represents hope"

i finished reading about it and looked at jazz. "jazz its your turn to read "i said i toke the books that em had and put them under the bed and toke out air and earth. i handed them to jazz he whispered a thanks and began reading about air "air is the third purest thing next to water and light air is very clam it can protect and heal, air can make anything cool or hot air can form hurricanes, torandos, can move the clouds and make them big or small with the power of water it can make a storms air represents clamness"

"that is so kool!" shouted em me and jazz looked up at his and then laughed em pouted "well it is gosh"

"well as i was saying let me start readin about earth. Earth the fourth purest thing and is very important to our kind with out it we wil be nothing. earth can heal almost as good as water and light can, earth can make thing grows such as trees, flowers, and food with the power on water and light. earth can also move anything from the grond such as grass. dirt, and rocks. earth can also make any plant replant it self earth can make earthquakes and volcanos. earth represents life." jazz finshed and looked at emmett.

"oh sorry its my turn. ok let me start with fire. fire is the fifth purest thing and without it there would be no warm or can also heal and form into a little flame or a massive wild fire. fire can warm up anything it can and it can make volcanoes. With the help of light it can the sun rise and sun every day. fire represents power.

"ok we need two more books and father just left about 30 mins ago and konwing father he will stay the whole night" said jazz

"let me finsh reading about darkness then we will go eat before its turns dark. Darkness there are two kinds of darkness there is one that can take night canthe stars come out in the night and that can form dark black of gray clouds so it can help water and air make storms. it can also make a room pitch black or take the darkness away and making the room very darkness represents energy. the other kind of darnkess is pure evil it can destory anythn in its path taking souls away form the mortals it iz the most powerful thing there is in our world only the all the elements formed together can stop it that darkness represents pure evil." said emmett

we all were shaking with fear of what the said "guys look at the back of the books its saids something" i said we all turned our books over and read what it said

_"they who reads these books are the future protecters and royal children of our queen: renee alexandra swan. if they are the sons of her then you have to do what ever it takes to defeat the darkness king: charile dale swan we know it will be diffcult to defeat him our lord but yo umust our kindom rest im your hands. _

_great wishes from the people of the elements._

* * *

**so yea that is what they are called people of the elements. reviews? the more reviews the faster i upload the next chapter**

** -alex**


	4. Chapter 4: Authors note 1

**AN:ok guys some one asked me if charile has a power and yes he does. im just goin to put all the powers **

**bella-water and light **

**emmett-fire and darkness**

**jasper-air and earth**

**charile- pure evil darkness**

**renee- all the powers and spirit, expect evil darkness **

**if guys have more questions about my story just let me know and i will try to answer them.**

**love alex **


	5. Chapter 5: Authors note 2

**AN:**

**Ok guys i have bad news i have writers block sorry guys its cuz im writing an actual story that is kinda like this but its my own characters i made it uo and everything so i dont know if i should post that even though its not finshed yet im only on the 7th chapter**

** But please if u guys want to read the first chapters i would post it. **

**If u guys have any ideas for my story please tell me  
**

love alex im sorry

15 reviews i update my 1st chapter this week

10 reviews i update next week

5 whenever i feel updating them

p.s. im only 14 but i love stories and i cant stop until i finsh with that one story that im writing the title is called My Life Is Hell


	6. Chapter 6: father

**Thanks for all the reviewed. I'm going to try to do better of writing my story anyway here is chapter. OK just changing the ages cause they sound smart for 5 and 6 years old. Bella is 10 years old, Emmett and Jasper are 11.**_

* * *

_

Bpov

"Emmett, Jasper we have to do what the book tells us to do. Father is hurting all of us he should be punished." i said

"Bella i know what you are saying is true but we have so much to learn about our elements. Me and Jasper are just starting to learn to control the elements so we need time to master the elements like mother." said Emmett

"Alright but we have to practice to control them we father is gone at work of just drunk and passed out on the couch or just not beating us"I said, I was about to say something when i heard tires coming up the driveway. I quickly toke the books and shoved them in the back of my shelf covering them with my other books.

"Guys its father he is back. Come on we have to go to the living room so he can think we have cleaned the house hurry!" I yelled already going to the stairs getting a bucket form the cabinet and a towel starting to clean up mother's blood from earlier. When we heard the door opened we looked up and saw father's face in pain like always when he came from the hospital.

"Children your mother will be the hospital for a while because of the wound. So for now on things are going to change around the stupid house. First of all the house well be cleaned every day when i come form work. Dinner well be on the table when i get house if not there will a punishment. None of you will call me dad only sir or father. None of you will eat dinner unless there are guests here. Last of all if any of you bastards tell what I'm doing to you all of you will end up dead or just like your worthless mother is right now" Father said

With that he grabbed my brown curly hair pulling me up to the wall pushing me in the face until i felt something warm go down my cheek he pounded my head against the wall making a ring in my ear then he kicked my legs until there is blood on the floor i screamed every second of it waiting for father to stop of his punishment "You little little weak girl you cant even in a scream form this how pathetic are you just like your brothers and mothers." he whispered in my ear then dropped me on floor.

I was breathing heavily wanting the pain to go away. I looked up to see him do the same things to Jasper and Emmett they didn't deserve this pain like i did they shouldn't be suffering it's there fault that mother is in the hospital it"s all mine just like father keep saying to them when he beat them and i believed him. Finally when father was done with beating Jasper and Emmett he went to the couch and turning on the tv like he didn't do anything. The last thing i heard is Jasper saying in my mind, "_ Don't worry Bella we will find a way to get father back just rest me and Emmett will take of everything." _Then everything went black.

**Will that is chapter 4 I'm really hope you like it . I will review if i get 2 reviews or more so please review =D**

**~Alex**


	7. Chapter 7: use powers to long you faint

**yay i got to 2 reviews that what i wanted thanks to deathstar22 and maximumvamp. so just for them i will write my 5th chapter i do not own twilight but the elements and the books i made up all on my own lol so smart :)  
**_

* * *

_

Bpov

When i woke up i tried to get up but quickly fell to the ground my body felt like i was on fire, like i have been burned alive. I had many cuts and bruises on my arms and legs, on the floor next to me was a pool pf my blood and it was _my blood_. I felt very light headed and week i quickly looked away from my blood and looked for Emmett and Jasper they were next to me still unconscious from father's beating. i crawled over them ignoring the sharp pains going through my body.

They still both had a black eye and bruises on their faces, and looked pretty much like me, Jasper hair instead of honey blond was darken to a crimson red almost to a brown his face covered with dried up blood, Emmett hair was brown but now it looked almost black. I called water to wash their faces and heal their wounds. I have used to much of my power and needed to rest for awhile but i couldn't not until my brothers are healed.

Now i really started to fell very light headed i heard a groan and saw that Jasper was waking up. Im oved to him and saw his his ocean blue eyes again.

"Jasper your finally awake. Do you feel good?" i asked breathlessly "I'm Bella but are alright you don't look so good? Wait a minute don't tell you used your powers on use to heal me and Emmett? You know you can't heal us for a long time." said Jasper

'I know jasper but i have to you and Em looked so be and beaten i just had to please forgive me." I said painfully i still haven't healed any of my wounds and using my powers makes it even worse to stay awake.

"Jasper I Don't feel so good. i feel very weak and little headed." i whispered my eyesight was getting very cloudy and i couldn't hear what Jasper was saying because i fainted in Jasper's arms.

**Will that is chapter 5 I'm really hope you like it . I'm so sorry its short i will try to make my chapters longer don't hate me.  
**

**~Alex**


	8. Chapter 8: father

**AWESOME I GOT 2 REVIEWS LOL KINDA SAD THAT I DON'T HAVE MORE BUT OH WELL ANYWAY HERE IS THE 6TH CHAPTER  
**_

* * *

_

Bpov

When I woke up again I was in my room on my bed. I saw that Emmett has woken up and that him and Jasper where both cleaned and had cleaned clothes on. Me on the other hand still have blood all over my hair and dried blood over my body. i looked over at Jasper and Emmett and saw that they were healing my body.

"Guys please don't waste your powers on healing me i will be fine besides I'm fine already." i said. But of course they didn't but it. They just continued to heal me like they didn't even hear me. "Bella don't you even start with that. why did you even heal us.?" asked Jasper

"Because you guys looked so pale, so weak, you guys were losing to much blood too. I didn't want you guys to die." i whispered

"Bella we will never die unless your still alive. besides we all need each other if we want to live with our so called father."said Emmett

"Fine. We do need each other to live. Wait speaking of father where is he the last time I saw was when he walked to the couch and watched TV and just left us there in the floor." I said

"Father went to go check on mother seeing he did this to her. i wont blame him if asks mother and us to forgive him. But if he does i wont forgive him." said jazz

I only nodded only thinking that why would father do this to us and how long he has been gone. i was about to ask them when i felt someone coming and it was father. Emmett and jasper must have read my mind because then called back the elements to them and quickly went down stairs. i tried to get up but i was stopped by a sharp pain in my back I looked on my back and gasped it was cut up with some kind wipe. Father has whipped me again. I tried to listen what was going on down stairs and all heard was father yelling at Emmett and Jasper telling them where was his dinner. i jumped up from the bed and ran down stairs only to see that father was whipping Jasper in the back with a wipe while Emmett had blood coming down his nose and mouth. I quickly ran to the kitchen getting the leftover tacos and putting them in the microwave so the can heat up while they were heating up i quickly made a chicken salad and put that in the table and a can of beer next to it. i ran to the microwave to get out the tacos and rushed to them on the table.

"I'm sorry father I was getting dinner ready when you were coming in please don't blame Emmett and Jasper besides I have dinner on the table for you hot and ready" I said.

He stopped whipping jasper and looked up at me and smiled "There that is all I needed to hear. Take your worthless brothers up stairs and stay there until the morning so you can make my damn breakfast before i go to work make your bothers do something" father yelled at me and then slapped hard across my face leaving it stinging in pain. I quickly picked up Jasper and and told Emmett to help me up so we can put him in my room so i can heal both them again.

**Well there you go lol sorry i toke so long to write it. please review =)**

**~Alex**


	9. Chapter 9: Jasper's healing and contacts

**OK i just wanted to thanks everyone that reviewed and I'm sorry about not making the story right. I'm** **so sorry lol but anyway here is chapter 7 hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Bpov

When me and Emmett finally get Jasper up to my room we quickly but carefully take his shirt off to see how badly did the **BEAST** (AN: They are going to call him that for now on but just when they are alone. They will still call him father but only when they talk to him lol thanks to one of the persons that reviewed) whipped him. Me and Emmett gasped at what we seen, Jasper's back was covered with deep cuts from the whip that were badly bleeding. I saw that Jasper was breathing slowly but very deep I checked his pulse and found that it very faint. I started to shake with fear and said to Emmett

"Emmett we have to heal him fast if not he may not make it we have to heal him now!" I yelled "Water, light come to me" (Yes she just called the elements lol) I felt the water wash over me and light warming me. I saw that my left hand was light blue and my right hand was yellow. I looked over to Emmett and saw that his left hand was red and his right hand was black. I put my hands over Jasper's back and started to heal him. I looked over at Emmett an hour and saw that he was getting tried of healing Jasper and that his elements were getting weaker by the second.

"Emmett please don't force your self to heal Jasper. i got it from here. Please just rest" I said. He just kept healing like he didnt even hear me. "Emmett please stop your going to make your self weak." I said louder.

"Bells its fine I'm fine you don't need to worry about me. We just to make sure Jasper is ok." He said back to me his big brown held sadness and hope. "Shouldn't you be resting? You have already fainted once today I don't you to faint again." My eyes widen I haven't told him that. He smiled slightly when he saw my eyes go wide.

"Jasper told me what happened when I woke up. Did you realize that you have been healing us for the past three hours no wonder you fainted." he said. I looked down to focus more on healing Jasper's back and knew what he was saying was true.

"I didn't realize I healed you guys for three hours I just wanted you guys to be healed as much as possible. I thought you guys weren't going to make it, you had lost so much blood by one beating that _**HE** _ made I just didn't know that you guys were going to make it. I'm sorry." I said to Emmett

"Bells don't be sorry. I understand why you needed to do that. Just don't over it next time. Knowing the BEAST there will be a next time and soon. "He said

We continued to heal Jasper until we were about to faint he looked much better now his back just still had the cuts but they weren't deep his breathing was back to normal. We carefully toke him to his and Em's bedroom we put him in his bed and left the room to go downstairs to clean up the blood from earlier today. After an hour of cleaning to blood form earlier we looked that the BEAST left the home so we quickly made us so food knowing starting tomorrow we weren't going to get feed as often as before.

After an hour of cooking we came up with meat with potatoes and white rice. We quickly ate before the BEAST came home when I was done eating I put so some on a plate form Jasper in case he woke up later on and put some on a counter for father's lunch tomorrow. While Emmett cleaned the table I washed the dishes I heard the door open and came in father.

"What is this?! Why is there food in a counter?! He yelled. He came up to me and started to slap me . "Please father we were just making food for you for tomorrow for lunch so we won't make you made tomorrow if we get caught up doing your breakfast." said Emmett

"FIne I understand anyway here take this" said father He handed me contacts lens and gave Emmet two cases. "I don't want to look at your mother's eyes or my eyes at my house for now on you will wear contacts if I see any of you without them you will end up just like your mother"

"Yes father" we both said and with that he made us cover up our eyes with a chocolate brown eye contacts.

* * *

**wow and there you have it. lol i really hope you guys like it. **


	10. Chapter 10:Authors note 3

**hey guys sorry i just wanted to make sure that im trying my best to write the story if you guys would like i could add more spaces to it so you can understand it more so please dont hate me.**

** Jaspers eyes were blue, Emmett were brown and Bellas were green the color of their eyes are one my profile just to make things clear to one of my reviews.**

** i will try to make my chapters more readable for yall and just to let you guys i can write my stories only on mondays, wednesdays, saturdays, and sundays. i will try to update tomorrow after church and before youth group so yea :) **

**love alex**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys it's me Alex thanks for all who reviewed and I'm glad I could help twilightluvr001 with the eye thingy lol. Anyway here is the chapter 8 I hope you like it. Just letting you guys know that to wanted to skip ahead to the future where Jasper, Emmett, and Bella are now in high school sorry i just wanted to let you guys sorry for doing this  
**

* * *

When me, Jasper, and Emmett finally went up stairs we were exhausted of the eatings by the BEAST and of healing all day. When we reached to top of the stairs we said goodnight and went to ours room. When I entered my room I quickly to my closet to get my acoustic guitar that was all blue with a design on the neck. I strummed some few chords on it before I begin to make song of our first time that we gotten hit by the BEAST.

Waking in a sweat again

Another day's laid to waste

In my disgrace

Stuck in my head again

Feels like I'll never leave this place

There's no escape

I'm my worst enemy

I've given up

I'm sicking of feeling

Is there nothing you can say?

Take this all away

I'm suffocating

Tell me what the fuck is

Wrong with me?

I don't know what to take

Thought I was focused but I'm scared

I"m not prepared

I hyperventilate

Looking for hope somehow and somewhere

And no cares

I'm my own worst enemy

I've given up

I'm sick of feeling

Is there nothing you say?

Take this all away

Tell me what the fuck is

Wrong with me?

God!

Put me out of my misery

Put me out of my misery

Put me out of my

Put me out of my fucking misery!

I've given up

I'm sick of feeling

Is there nothing you can say?

Take this all away

I'm suffocating!

Tell me what the fuck is

Wrong me?

I finished the song thinking is so true. There is no reason to have hope someday father will kill us. I put my guitar back in my closet. I went downstairs and found of course it was covered with empty and broken beer bottle. I signed and picked them up before father woke up and found all the mess and made us clean it up. An hour later I picked it up and the floor finally looked cleaned for once. I walked to the couch and of course found him asleep on it. I sighed and picked up the blanket on the floor and put it over him and gently kissed him forehead.

"I know you don't mean to hurt us father and I understand it. I just want to let you know that I still love you no matter what but soon I will destory you just like you did mother" I said kissing him forehead again.

I quietly went up stairs and went to my room finding it was 2 in the morning. i quickly changed my into my pj"s and went to sleep

_**dream**_

_"Please we can't tell you about anything" i said to a girl with black hair_

_"Why can't you?!" said a girl with long blonde hair"_

_"I'm sorry we just can't we our forbidden to speak of it please understand" I begged a boy with bronze hair_

_Then the blonde hair girl started to run to Emmett _

_"No!!!!!!!!" I screamed and before i knew it she is in big bubble of water_

_**end of dream**_

I gasped and sat up. Who were theses people in my dream? i looked around my room and found that Emmett and Jasper were sitting on the floor looking at me, they were dressed for school already. I tried to act causal, I never was a very good liar.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked carefully, Jasper's face crunched up, small dents formed in his nose, a habit he'd had since I was a kid.

"Bells don't, we saw your dream." He said.

"Well it's no big deal. Wait where is father?" i asked. Em sighed.

"Don't change the subject Bella. Now what's with the dream?" I frowned, crossing my arms.

"What? You think I control my dreams? Honestly Emmett I DON'T KNOW!" I was yelling at the end and felt the instant guilt.

"I'm sorry, the BEAST is getting to me." I muttered, Emmett stood up and held me close to his chest and Jazz patted my back."

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran to the bathroom. I toke my clothes off and turned on the water and for the first time in years the water was warm. I quickly got dressed in navy blue V-neck shirt, pants and my black jacket. I put my hair is a messy ponytail and ran down stairs.

"Guys I'm ready let's go so we won't be late for our first day of school" I said

We quickly drove to school in Emmett's jeep. When we got to the school we went to office to fine a elderly lady named

"Excuse me? We are here to get our list of classes." said Jasper She looked up and said "yes of course what are you names?"

"Emmett, Jasper, and Isabella Swan" said Jasper

"Of course. Here you are have a good day" she said.

English, Trigonometry, Spanish, Lunch, Biology, World history, free period.

"Hey look they are almost time same except I have Spanish first and English third" said Jasper

"Guys we should go to our first period so we won't late" said Emmett

I turned and walked to my first when i got to my first period I froze. There was only on empty seat left and it was next to the blonde girl that was in my dreams

* * *

**ok i know this chapter isn't every exciting but i tried. so please review **

**~love alex  
**


	12. Chapter 12:Rosalie

**Hey guys its Alex I just wanted to say thanks to TheBestDamnThing96 for telling me to add more details in my story thanks!I just wanted to change their classes, sorry!!!!!!!! anyway Bella has English, World History, Lunch, Algebra 2, ****Biology,**** Music, Free period. Emmett has Spanish. P.E., Lunch, Algebra 2, World History, English, Biology. Jasper has Spanish, Biology, Lunch, P.E.,Algebra 2, English, World History. Now on to the chapter!

* * *

**This can't be happening! Why her?! Why me?! It's all cause of my stupid dream I had last night! I quickly made it to my seat before the bell rand I sat as far from her as possible. She looked at me with confusion, her head was tilted to her side making her hair fall to one side. She was breath taking. She had long curly blonde hair that went up to her mid back, her body was like a model. She was a model. But her eyes they stood out the most, they were a strange golden color but her voice was even more beautiful, when she spoke it sounded like bell chimes.

"Hi I'm Rosalie. You must be Isabella Swan the chief's daughter?" she asked while was trying to get the class to be quiet.

"Yes. But please call me Bella. Yes Charlie Swan is my father." i said quietly

"Well you should be very proud to have a fahter that in forces the laws" She said

"Yes you have no idea" I whispered and looked down

"Well it looks like we have a new student in the class? Please come to the front of the class and introduce your self" said Mrs. Hiers

I quickly made it to the classroom I felt eyes on my back as I went up. I was finally up in front of the classroom.

"Now Isabella tell us, this is your third year here but you came here for your 9th year and part of 10th?" she asked

"yes thats true. I was home schooled for the rest of my 10th year."i said quietly

"So miss goth chick finally came back to us how nice' said Jessica I never liked here she was always picking on me just because I sat alone in lunch.

" Stop speaking!" said "Isabella you may go back to your seat now"

I went back to my sent and didn't trip for once. I looked as Rosalie and she had confusion again in her eyes and face.

"Now class I want everyone to get started on the packet that I'm passing out I just want to see how much you know and how much you don't know. " She said

As I Began to work on the packet I felt a piece of paper go my way.

(Bold rose and regular bella)

**Bella what did Jessica mean by finally having you back?**

I signed and began to write back

Nothing it's she kinda picks on Me but it's no big deal away besides I have my brothers with me.

**You have brothers? Who are your brothers? Can i meet them at lunch. Oh I have an idea why don't you have lunch with me please Bella?**

My brothers are Emmett and Jasper Swan. I'm sure about that I have to ask my brothers

**I'm sure that they will say yes please? Can you ask them if you see them in your period?**

Yes i will ask them

**Thanks Bella. Is it ok if I call you Bella?**

I smiled sightly Of course you can i don't mind.

**Great I know that we will become good friends in no time. I can't wait until you my sister and brother at lunch. **

You have a brother and sister?

**Yes there names are Edward and Alice **

Just before I could get back to answer the bell rang

"Well Bella it was nice meeting and I hope your brothers say yes to have lunch with me and my family well I cant be late for gym bye" said Rosalie

I couldnt even say anything else she was already gone.

I quickly made it to my next period which was world history i looked to find a empty seat but there was only one. That was next to the other girl that was in my dream.

_Why me? It just has to be me with a abuse father and have to control the elements and to have that stupid dream. Why me?_

_

* * *

_**There you guys have it. Sorry if i mess up. Review please **_  
_


	13. Chapter 13:Alice and Lunch

Hey guys it me Alex sorry i haven't updated in awhile i had FCAT last week so yea. But anyway here is the chapter hope you guys like it.  
**

* * *

**

I couldn't believe that I was stuck with the same class as her. I looked around the class room to find that there was only one seat empty and it was next to her. I walked slowly to the table and quietly sat next her. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and she was just as beautiful as Rosalie. She had short black spiky hair that was pointing out in every direction, she had curves around her body like Rosalie but less, she also pale like her paler then me, she was short unlike Rosalie she like a pixie or something like that, but her eyes were also golden like Rosalie"s. But if I thought she was beautiful then her voice was like bells ringing happily.

"Hi I'm Alice you must be new. It's nice to meet you." she said excitedly she like a little bunny that was hyper. I only nodded.

"Do you any brothers?" she asked looking at me I looked her for a moment and nodded again.

"Wait I think I know you. Your Bella Swan your father is Charlie Swan the police officer right? she asked.

I winced at the name of that BEAST I nodded for the third time wanting her to stop talking to me. She looked like was about to say something else but then the teacher came in. The teacher was a very young women dressed in all pink with blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Good morning class I"m Miss Maxwell. The first thing I want you to do is to write any essay about your self the essay should be at least a page full just the front or if you wish to do more you may. You will have till the end of this week to turn it in. Now begin." she said and walked quietly to her desk.

I toke a piece of paper and begin writing about my life the way I wanted it to happen. Toward the end of class I had written five pages front and back about my fantasy life. I looked at Alice who was looking at how many pages I have written she have only written two looked shocked and said "Wow you must like to write alot." I nodded, blushed, and looked down.

I couldn't help but write it was my escape of the beatings at home I wish I could write about my real life at home and my powers just to tell someone about it but I couldn't I would end up just like mother. The bell just rang and before I could even move Alice was gone just like Rosalie. I quickly packed my stuff in my book bag and headed for lunch. I looked for Emmett and Jasper but found them no where. I sighed and looked for a empty table and just sat there I put my jacket hood over my head and taking out my Ipod and a apple that I stole before leaving my house. I almost moaned when I bit in the apple I forgotten how good they had tasted I ate it slowly savoring the taste. I scrolled down my Ipod to the song Bring Me To Life By Evanescence I sang the lyrics to it softly.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,  
Without a soul (without)  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back....home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I Can't Wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know that I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I Can't Wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie,there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love,darling  
Only you are the life, among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more!  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I Can't Wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!  
(Bring me to life.)

I sighed this song was me. I need someone to bring to life but who? No one can though no one will find out about what the Beast does to me or to my brothers or about our powers not unless I want to die. I have nothing to life except to kept my brothers alive that's my only purpose in life and to defeat our father when we turn 18 and have the power to control all the elements then we will kill him for good and and for our mother's sack for her will kill her and for us just to see how it feels to be tortured like he has done to us in the pass six years but only two more years and we will kill him.

* * *

**Wow that last part really was just came out to me. Well guys I really hope you like it. Next chapter has Edward in it yay :) so please review**


	14. Chapter 14:Dreams and Songs

**Hey guys it Alex sorry I haven't updated in weeks or so. Anyway to answer a review yes they do eat. Emmett and Jasper did eat but they just couldn't find Bella. So yea here is the chapter.**

* * *

I put my ipod away and picked put the apple and put it in the trash can. I made my way to my next class algebra 2 I still had about 30 minutes to go to that class but I wanted to be alone for once. I looked around the school looking for room 78 and I finally found it I made my way to it and found no one in there. I sighed in relief and made my way to to back of the room. I toke my blue acoustic guitar and strummed some chords. Songs and writing are my only escape from the BEAST I felt someone here I looked up and found it was only Emmett with Jasper they both had their guitars with them.

I smiled "What songs do you guys want to do today? I asked as they made there way to the back of the room and sat next beside me Emmett on my left and Jasper on my right when they sat down they both looked such in thought Jasper had small dents in nose when he was deep in thought and so did Emmett. I laughed a little they looked a bit the same when they do that they looked up curiously and suddenly smiled.

"I know what song we should do " said Jasper grinning I looked at him to wait for his answer.

"We should do Hero." he said excited his used to be blue eyes but now brown looked excited and happy because he loved that song.

"No way we should do Falling inside the black. That song is so cool and you know it." said Emmett looking at Jasper narrowing his eyes. I knew they were going to fight about this. I sighed and said "How about we do Emmett's song then yours Jasper and then mine?" I suggested They looked at me for a moment then nodded. We started to play Hero

I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losing my faith today  
Falling off the edge today

I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today

I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today

It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero, just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time

Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die

Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?

(I need a hero)  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero

I need a hero  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

We finished that song and around us making sure no one was in here to hear us sing such true songs. Its true we all needed heros but we each one of us does have a hero inside. Now we started to play Falling inside the black

Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
Never want to be so cold

Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time  
I've wasted so much time

Don't leave me alone  
'Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone

I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black

You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
Stranded in the offering

Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire  
Don't leave me alone 'cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone

I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?

Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?

Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?

Falling inside  
Falling inside  
Falling inside  
Falling inside the black

"So Bella which song do you want to play?" asked Jasper and Emmett at the same time. I smiled and said, "Monster" They both looked happy it's the first song we written since the BEAST had abused us. Then we started played it. Emmett started the solo then we and Jasper joined in then we all started singing the song.

The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

We when we stopped playing the song when we heard clapping from the front of the room we all turned to see Alice, Rosalie and unfamiliar boy next to them no he wasn't a boy he looked liked a god, with bronze like hair up like he has run his fingers through it many times, he also had pale skin like Alice and Rosalie, plus he had the same golden eyes as them too, he was very attractive.

"I'm sorry we came in while you were all playing we heard someone singing and wanted to find out who it was." Said Alice come closer to see what we were doing. When she came she was like almost dancing taking small steps but making then so graceful.

"Oh I'm sorry this is my brother Edward. Bella we looked for you in the lunch room but we couldn't find you. Plus we tired to looked for your brothers to but we couldn't find them either. Said Rosalie. I looked at Jasper and Emmett waiting for an answer.

"Sorry we were outside eating our lunch and we thought that we told you about. Sorry everyone" Said Jasper looking at the window while he was saying this like he was in another world or something.

"Well if I'm correct then that was you guys singing and playing wasn't it?" Said a very excited Alice I looked at her an nodded and then she squealed and clapped her hands while jumping up and down.

"I knew it. You guys played so good like you have been doing it for years." Said Alice i nodded again I looked over to Edward how was staring at me no not staring he was glaring at me like he looked like he was about to kill me. His eyes where gold but now black pure black. I looked away from him I had to live with that look everyday I don't need it at school to.

"Well we have to get going we don't want to be late for our classes it nice seeing you again Bella I hope we see each other very soon." Said Rosalie and Alice at the same time I smiled a little and nodded to him. I looked over to Edward and he was still glaring at me ready to kill. I shivered and looked away waiting them to leave. When they finally left I signed and put my guitar away in the case. I looked over at Emmett and Jasper they were both looking at me.

"They were all from your dream weren't they?"asked Jasper. I looked down and nodded

"Yes the two girls I meet them Rosalie is in my 1st period class she is the girl with long blond hair and Alice is in my 2nd period and well I just meet their brother Edward." I said

"Alight Bella I have to go so I won't be late for P.E. but don't worry you have Emmet this period." Jasper coming toward me kissing my forehead just he did when we were little also pushing some of my brown wavy hair from my eyes looking now into my brown eyes instead of green. I hugged him went I pulled away I kissed his cheek saying goodbye and taking my seat next to Emmett I looked over to the clock saying we have 20 minutes until class started I yawned earning a chuckle from from Emmett I looked over to him smiling

"Sleep Bella I will wake you when the teacher comes" He said gently I nodded and put my head on the desk waiting for yo sleep. But what I didn't know is that the dream I was going to have.

_*Dream*_

_I was in the most beautiful house in the world like it belonged to in a magazine instead of here. I was there and so was Jasper and Emmett and the Cullen family I was arguing with Edward.  
_

"_You don't know anything of my family nothing at all so just leave!" I said to Edward who was standing next to Alice and Rosalie. _

_"No we don't know but we still want to know how you and your brothers have to many cuts and bruises" He said back to me looking mad_

_"That is none of your business! We don't need help we never have and we will never will need help from anyone" I yelled at him _

_'Please we don't want to use force on you. Besides you can't stand a chance between us. You humans trying to fight a vampire." said Edward laughing at me._

_"Oh true me and my brothers are more then just humans. Besides i know that you can't stand a chance between us. you can't even stand a little blood without killing it first.' I said looking at him with anger and hate_

_Edward looked at me in surprise walking to me stopping when he was in between me and my brothers._

_"You don't know how easily it is for me to kill right now and no can stop me.' He said _

_"Enough Edward you get away from her this instant before you hurt her" Yelled Carlisle to Edward. _

_Edward wasn't listening to him his eyes were locked on mine his eyes were no longer gold but now black coal black. _

_"Edward no!" Screamed Alice but it was to late Edward pounced on Emmett trying to drink his blood._

_"Emmett!" Me and Jasper screamed we both quickly called our elements ready to use them but then,_

_ Emmett said "No! Don't use them They will find out!" Trying to get Edward off of him. But it was to late me and Jasper combined water and air making it a water tornado throwing it to Edward trying to get off of Emmett I used light to throw sunlight balls to Edward back he got off of Emmett then turning to me saying"You really shouldn't have done that." Emmett had enough time to call his elements and put a shield around me and Jasper while me and Jasper did the same thing to Emmett with our elements. The Cullen's looked at us I'm shock and amazement. _

_"How are you guys doing this you guys are only humans!" Said Edward looking back and froth to us. I laughed "Let's just say we are special" I said grinning at Edward he looked mad and was ready to attack me._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Besides there is no way you can get through us without hurting yourself." said Jasper_

_"Oh yeah well we will have to see about that." Said Edward getting ready to attack Emmett again. I had enough of him trying to find out what we are I used me elements to throw a water ball and a light ball trying to focus him on me. _

_"Enough of this Edward you get over here right now!" Yelled Esme. Edward looked at Emse in shock she has never yelled at anyone. He let go of Emmett and his way back slowly. I looked at Emmett and Jasper noticing they called back the elements to them they nodded at me so I relaxed and called back the elements._

_"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me please forgive me." Said Edward looking down in shame_

_'No we can't forgive you. You almost tried to kill our brother!' I screamed at him. I felt hate and anger toward him now I wanted to kill him I knew Emmett and Jasper could tell what I was feeling because of our bond between the elements._

_"Bella please calm down." Said Jasper. I looked over at him and narrowed my eyes finding him with Alice and Emmett with Rosalie. I laughed bitterly, "Oh of course you will pick them instead of me you love them more then and i know it." I said coldly to Emmett and Jasper but all of them looked at me in shock. Emmett was about to say something when I cut him off._

_"Oh just safe it. I don't have to listen to any of you. Emmett Jasper since you love them Cullens so much instead of me why don't you go live with them? It would much easier then both of you gone all the time leaving me alone with father!" I screamed at them I felt tears rolling down my cheeks I quickly wiped them away not wanting them to see me cry. Emmett and Jasper looked ashamed._

_"Bella we had no idea that father was getting home eariler then usual now." Jasper said his voice held pain and guilt. "Of course you didn't you know. You never do anymore I take all the pain for you two and don't even notice!" I yelled at them I felt more and more tears coming down my face. I suddenly felt a great pain going through out my body I grabbed my sides and fell on my knees. Breathing shallow deep gasps I broke out in a sweat I suddenly felt so cold . Emmett and Jasper rushed to pick me up and see what was wrong._

_"Bella! What's wrong?" Asked a very worried Emmett his brown eye held sadness and worry._

_'It's father....... his power............ he is using it.......... on......... me" I said in gasps trying to get air into my lungs ans before i knew it I fainted in Emmett"s arms_

_*End of dream*_

_

* * *

**And there you have it Some of you people maybe having questions about their powers well when Bella hit Edward with the sunlight ball just try to picture it as a comet and I know I didn't write much but please review :)**  
_


	15. Chapter 15:Authors note 4

**Sorry i havent updated in such a long time I have very busy that is coming up every soon in June and for one of my review i like to tell something to one.**

** Crazyqueenofdarkness you shouldnt say anything about my story no one told you to read it or anything anf for ur friend I just thank you. **

**I'm sorry but that was just plain rude to say that about my story. I dont go around saying that to any of that to others stories but you. if you didnt like my story all you had to do is not read more of it and move on with your live. **

**So is that I wanted to say For my readers that like to read my story I am typing right now. So i will have it up very soon either today or friday. **

***Alex*  
**


	16. Chapter 16:Notes, sorry its so short

**Thank you to one of the persons that reviewed saying I don't need to worry about that. I was just happening a bad day and I toke it out of her. I'm really sorry please forgive me and thank you once again for saying that to me I really do love to write and to answer one review what happens of June is my grandparents party of being married for 50 years so we are planning it so fast I really haven't had time to write and I am really sorry that this chapter is going to be short. **

I woke up screaming and crying from the dream. I noticed that the class has started and people were looking at me if I were crazy.

" Is everything alright?" Asked the teacher she has shoulder length brown hair, light brown eyes and was dressed in all blue. I looked at her and just nodded She looked away and started her lesson again. I looked toward Emmett and found him hidden is big black jacket but I knew he was crying. I toke out a paper and started to write a note to him.

(**Bella-bold** Emmett -regular)

**Emmet what is wrong I know you are crying so don't try to say are not.**

I passed him the note he looked at it and then begin writing it then passed to me

Nothing is wrong and no I'm not crying so just drop it

**Emmett I know something is wrong please tell me whats wrong I want to help please **

Bella I saw your dream and you know that is going to happen you know and I know. Every dream you have comes true and you know that.

**Emmett I know that my dreams come true that one of my powers you know that. Is that what you are crying about?**

Yes Bella That's is what I'm crying about do you think I want my little sister screaming at me and crying telling me its to late for me to save her from our own father and also telling me that I don't even care about her anymore because of one a girl that I like? Do you think I should happy about that dream? No I'm not of course I'm not. Bella I don't want that to happen I would do anything to make that not happen. Plus I don't you and jasper getting hurt because of me I'm supposed to be taking care of you two not you guys taking care of me that makes me look weak my little brother and sister fighting for me wow I'm weak

I laughed a little at the end Emmett always make me laugh or smile even through the tough times.

**I know Emmett do you think I want that to happen? Of course not. I know that dream was very different from the others that I have but you know that I can't control them. You know I can't. You always ask me about my dreams and why do i dream them. I don't know why Emmett I really don't. But we have to stop from that dream from happening.  
**

Bella you know we can't stop your dream from happening we tried stopping the dream that father killed mom but that turned out every good did it? We can't stop your dream Bella I'm sorry.

**No your wrong Emmett we just to stay away from the Cullens that is it. That can cause the dream from not is it that all we need to do. We just pretend that we never meet them it's perfectand you know it.  
**

I was about to pass the note to Emmett when he suddenly grabbed it and put it in his jacket I looked toward him confused he mouthed out "teacher is coming" I suddenly looked up to see her there in front me.

"Mrs. Swan do you have something to share with the entire class?" She asked I felt eyes looking all around me waiting for me to do something. I just looked away from her looking down at my desk and shook my head.

"Well I suggest you write notes about this." she snapped at me then returning to her desk.

Before i could do anything or ask Emmett anything then bell rang the students quickly ran out the door while me and Emmett stayed there looking at each other confused. I only shrugged and grabbed my backpack and walked out the door looking for my next class.

_We will talk about this after school Bella. You me and Jasper arlight?_ Emmett said in my mind I looked toward him through the crowned hallway and nodded to him before he went to his class. I went looking for my 5th period class biology I found out that the class was just around the corner. But when I went in I noticed that all the seats were all full except one and that one was next to Edwars Cullen himself. I quickly made my way to the deck and notcied that he was glaring at me almost like to kill. I quickly looked away from him and thinking this, Great just great first Rosalie and Alice's kindness and trying to be a good friends toward me, that stupid dream and now glaring Edward what a great first day at school.

* * *

** I'm so sorry that i toke so long. The party is coming up very soon and I just found out that I'm moving so I may only update on saturdays and sundays at my dad's house so yay? Who knows but we are only moving for a month or 2 just until my step dad is out of jail which is soon I hope. So yea please reciew I want atleast 10 reviews so I can update much faster and you guys can read it. So please let me know how this chapter good or bad**

**Love Alex :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17:Authors note 5

HEY GUYS IM BACK! Im so sorry I havent updated in such a long time crazy things going on. Anyway to answer some questions, The swans are some powerful people that can control the elements they had there own land and everything. Bella she can read minds she can also have conversations with other people in her minds. Emmett and Jasper can do the same thing. So that is about it. I will update as soon as i can get on a computer!

~Alex


	18. Chapter 18: Music

**Hey guys it's me. I'm sorry about not updating things has been very tough right now in my life but any who here is the chapter I promised you guys.**

* * *

I quickly made my way to biology looking to see that almost all of the seats were already taken. Geez do people just come and run to class. I walked to the teacher's desk and seen and very beautiful woman. She had the most greenest eyes like grass, and long blonde curly hair almost to her waist, dressed in a purple v-neck shirt making her eye stand out even more.

She had a small smile and said"Hello you must be Isabella Swan. Please have a seat next to Mr. Cullen in the back and he will tell everything you have to do in this class."

I only nodded and walked down the rows on desks until I can to the desk where Edward was sitting at. I toke a glance toward him, he was glaring at me again just like he was when he seen me and my brothers play guitar. I quickly glanced away and sat down, I felt him move far away from me I didn't mind I glad he did.

I looked up on the board and saw that the teachers name was , she walked up in the first of the class room and said "Class looks like we have a new student joining us today. Mrs. Swan would you please come up and tell the class something about yourself."

I signed and walked up slowly ignoring all the stares. Once I made it up in front of the classroom I said "Hi my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella. I have two brothers, Emmett and Jasper and I can play guitar."

I looked up at Mrs. Donahoe to see if I can go sit down she just looked at the class and asked "Does anyone have any questions for Mrs. Swan?" I looked around the room and saw at least three hands go up. I pointed to a girl that has glasses and her hair up in a pony tail. "Hi I'm Angela I wanted to know want why you came back to school?"

I noticed she was the shy type like me, she wasn't looking up she was looking at a notebook waiting for an answer to write down I just ignored it and answered,

"I came back to school because my father wanted me and my brothers to be more social in the town and make friends again."

I looked down at the end knowing it was a lie that beast didn't care what we did just as long as he had his "games" with us he was happy. I looked up at the class and looked for anyone else with there hands raised they didn't. I walked over to my desk and sat down not ever bothering to ask the teacher. I looked over to Edward he was looking confused to me. I was about to ask what was wrong but the teacher called the class to order. We were taking notes of cells. When the bell rang Edward was already out the door just like his sisters.

I just watched him go amazed in his beauty. I picked up my things and made to my next class which was Music I made it to the class and only to see maybe 15 kids here and of course one of them was Edward.

I just walked in and made it to the back of the class room. I looked around and only to see it was like any normal music classes, different on the walls and insterments floor like drums, flutes, guitar but in the very center of the class room was a beautiful grand piano. I haven't noticed when the teacher come in the room or anything, she had short brown hair up to her shoulders, hazel eyes and was maybe around her late forties.

"Good afternoon class my name is , now I want to know who can sing, play any instrument and who can do both, everyone who can sing go to the left side of room, people who can play go to the right, and people that can do both go to the center where the piano is." She said in a very clear voice but also sounded tired. By the time I walked to the center I realised that I was the only one there more than half of the class went to the instruments and maybe 3 went to singing.

Turns out half of the people in the class can kinda play drums and only one or two can play guitar, but Edward could play piano so beautifuly it was truly amazing to him play, turned on that the girls that said who could sing really couldnt, so I was the only one left everyone had there eyes on me like they were waiting for me to start or something.

"Well Miss Swan it looks like you are the last one in the class what can you play?" said not even bothering to look at me, I cleared my throat so she could at least look at me while I talked to her, she did.

"Well I can play guitar, piano, bass and drums." I said quietly so only she could hear me, she only nodded and asked,

"That's very good now I want to hear you sing, you can start whenever your ready." She said in a tired voice like she wanted to have this day end, I quickly read her mind,

_Ugh would she just go ahead and go no one has been good in this class but Edward Cullen, so I doubt she will be any good but you never know she might be. _

I narrowed my eyes at her thoughts she isn't going to give me a chance or anything not even think that I might a little ok or even a little good, I stared her calmly before asking,

" Is it alright if I go see if my brothers could come and play with me I do a lot better when they are around."

She looked shocked so did the rest of the class like they never have seem someone ask to go get there brothers just to sing better.

"Well I suppose you can but make it quick Swan." She said in the same shocked expression, I nodded and headed out the door.

**Jasper? Emmett? Where are you guys?**

_Hey Bells, Its Emmett whats wrong_**?**

**Nothing is wrong I was wondering if you can Jasper could come and help me with me singing in Music I know it sounds stupid but you guys know I do a lot better when you guys are with me. **

_Haha, no worries Bells, I'm glad to help you with anything so simple like that, let me just go get Jasper out of his class and we will meet you there._

**Alright thanks. **

I smiled slightly even though something so simple like this I would always make things big deal, I tensed up when I felt someone coming down the hall but relaxed when it was Jasper and Emmett.

"Hey guys thanks for doing this, I'm kind nervous about singing in front of strangers and well you guys calm me down" I said kinda embarrassed because they knew I don't do good with strangers at all.

Emmett just laughed his famous loud laugh causing me to jump, "Bella it's all good, you know we love hearing you sing"

I blushed probably a dark crimson and he just laughed again, I looked to Jasper and he just had his usual small smile on his face making his eye brighten just a bit with a little sadness in them, he understand my problems with strangers, he spoke to me with his quiet calm voice,

"What song did you have in mind to sing in front of the class"? His voice held a little happiness since me and him wrote all the songs that we have written, i smiled at him voice change and said,

"I don't know to be honest I was thinking of Had enough or maybe I'm so sick"

I saw from the corner of my eye that Emmett smiled his goofy smile where showed his dimples, I knew he wanted me to sing I'm so sick.

"Emmett you want me to go I'm so sick because you get to hear me scream don't you?" i said in a sly voice knowing he wanted me to he just nodded rapidly that I laughed a little and rolled my eyes. I looked over at Jasper to see if he wanted to go along with the song and he nodded.

"Alright, well let's get into the class and get ready, i will sing and play guitar, Emmett you can do drums and Jasper you can do Bass." i said quietly when we were in front of door, and walked in.

Everyone was staring at us when we walked in looking just at me, Mrs. King looked up from her desk and seen me and my brothers looked annoyed at me and you could hear it all in her voice when she told me this,

"Well Mrs. Swan you finally made it, please come and sing for us."

I nodded and made my way to the center with Emmett and Jasper and started playing,

I will break into your thoughts,

With what's written on my heart

I will break, break

I'm so sick infected with

Where I live

Let me live without this

Empty bliss, selfishness

I'm so sick

I'm so sick

If you want more of this

We can push it out, sell out, die out

So you'll shut up

And stay sleeping

With me screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick, infected with

Where I live

Let me live without this

Empty bliss, selfishness

I'm so sick

I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it

You're heeding to it now

Hear it, I'm screaming it

You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes,

This invasion makes me feel,

Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick infected with

Empty bliss , selfishness

I'm so (I'm so)

I'm so sick (I'm so sick)

I'm so (I'm so)

I'm so sick (I'm so sick)

When we were finally down we looked at the class and Mrs. King and everyone had a shocked expression, I smiled a little trying not laugh when it seemed like 5 minutes Mrs. King finally relaxed and said,

"My, My that was a show, you indeed can sing! excellent!" when she was saying that she started clapping and so did the rest of the class, I turned a bright red which called Emmett of course to laugh so loud that made everyone to jump.

"See Bells and you said you needed our help! Looks like this class is gonna be a easy one for you" Said Emmett while smiling making his dimples show and his eyes brighten with happiness.

I guess he is right this class is gonna be simple

* * *

**Well that was long, hope you guys liked it, I'm sorry if i made any mistakes!**


	19. Chapter 19: Authors note 6 please read

**Hey guys so I havent updated, been super busy at home tons of stress to be honest and to answer something I do have a betta if that is you spell it but she hasnt been on I sent her that chapter but she hasnt gotten back to me.**

**If anyone would like to replace her for the moment that would be so much help and if so I need someone that will be one at least once a week or twice like I will soon to be possibly. **

**I will make sure to update as soon as I can and when ever I a new betta if again that is how you spell it**

**Anyway to make an sure people are mad about taking so long about updating these are my reasons, I currently dont live at my house I live in a house including me 9 people, school of course, church on Wenesdays and Sundays, I have to take care of my little brother on mondays, I have to learn how to cook, drive and now find a job all this year, and my step who was is jail isnt coming back from mexico so he out of the picture.**

**But good news is that I'm finally moving back to my house so thats good so I can update more. **

**Yours truly**

**~Alex**


End file.
